


Rainy Day

by Xycuro



Series: Fratt Week #4 [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Human disasters? More like human DUMBASSES, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, hangovers, implied drunk sex, they talk things out its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Matt wakes up with a hangover and a vague memory of last night in a bed that didn't belong to him.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week #4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fratt Week





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> What if I listened to J Balvin and Bad Bunny's La Canción and then made a fratt fic based off some of the lyrics. Hahah just kidding... 
> 
> Unless? Lmao. 
> 
> Also, trust me, I know hangovers are a lot grosser than how they're written in fiction, I've been there. Some people can get some weak hangovers and still not remember anything, which y'know, lucky them I guess.
> 
> Anyway, happy fratt week!
> 
> Day 1: Water

The rain was falling gently against the window as a warm greeting. 

It was the only pleasant greeting Matt had gotten when he slowly woke up.   
  


The rest of the day felt pretty awful, which was nothing compared to how Matt was feeling at the moment. Matt's body would ache whenever he tried to move, and his head felt like it was swimming in molasses. There was a pounding headache that didn't feel like it would stop anytime soon, and his throat felt like sandpaper. Yup, that was a classic hangover, alright. 

Matt groaned as he tried to jog his memory of what happened last night. He must've drunk entire bottles worth of alcohol if his brain couldn't conjure up a single hint. All it had was the sound of slow reggaeton and the unique smell of coffee and gunpowder mixed. Alongside the lingering taste of alcohol, there was the taste of… sweat? Skin? Matt wasn't quite sure. 

The soreness in his arms and legs told Matt that his body refused to do anything for the next few hours. The stinging sensations on his back, however, was a new addition. Come to think of it; the sheets felt a little different too. A lot rougher than usual.

Wait… 

The sheets weren't made of silk.   
  


And when Matt took a deep inhale and smelled the room, he realized that this wasn't his bed. Also, he was completely naked under the sheets. 

This wasn't his apartment. 

Did he hook up with someone last night? While being _drunk?_

It's not exactly the first, but that was something Matt hasn't done since his college years. The headache didn't make thinking easy at the moment, and Matt wanted to know what the hell happened last night. As he tried to sit up from the bed, Matt ran his fingertips on his back. The dull irritation turned out to be nail scratches, and that already told him _a lot._

Before Matt reached down to grab his clothes from the floor, he searched for his glasses, which sat innocently next to a bottle of water. Matt couldn't ignore his throat any longer, so he chugged the bottle, grateful for the cool liquid to soothe the dryness. It helped clear Matt's airway and gave better grounding to everything around him. 

The smell of eggs and greasy bacon filled the air when Matt took in a deep breath. 

Alongside it was the smell of freshly brewed coffee— with a faint, lingering scent of gunpowder. 

_Wait a goddamn minute._

This was Frank Castle's apartment.

Matt did a double-take on the bedroom he was in, using his senses to their best ability. Next to his clothes was a familiar leather jacket and the baseball cap Frank always wore for his civilian outfit. The vague memories did nothing but remind Matt about the slow Latin music, the taste of skin (now he knew _why),_ and the pleasant rumbles that sent him shivers.   
  


Matt couldn't believe he got drunk and fucked the Punisher.  
  


He blamed the reggaeton.   
  


And the alcohol. 

But most importantly, he blamed himself. 

As much as breakfast sounded fantastic right about now, Matt was not very enthusiastic about meeting Frank on the other side of the table. 

Matt was thinking about dressing up quickly to sneak out through the window, but the smell of coffee was ever so alluring. Besides, Frank went out of his way to make breakfast. Matt didn't want to be _that_ much of an asshole to skip it. He had to face Frank eventually. The other man didn't sound too energetic when making breakfast, and Matt could tell Frank was sore in various parts of his body (and he only had himself to blame for causing it. _)._ Despite the slightly sluggish movements, Frank was doing better than Matt when handling a hangover.  
  
After a few minutes of recollecting his thoughts and drinking more water, Matt slowly got up from the bed, grabbing his discarded clothes, and got dressed. He took a quick trip to the bathroom to get his shit further together before he walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Morning Sunshine," Frank greeted casually. "You good to eat something?" 

There was a hint of fatigue in Frank's voice, but he tried to push through it. He was still doing a lot better than Matt was, that's for sure. 

"Morning. Uh, yeah, I can try to eat," Matt said awkwardly, taking a seat at the table. It was a peaceful morning, considering how light the rain was, along with judging by the few pedestrians walking outside the building and not-so-terrible traffic. Matt was glad that he didn't have work today, but he didn't know how long his hangover would last. And, of course, there was the conversation that he and Frank needed to have. 

As Frank finished making breakfast, Matt idly wondered if he would be the one to break the ice. Matt wasn't sure if he should do it or not, but when Frank passed him a plate and took his time sitting down, he decided to spit it out. 

"So… about last night," Matt started, hoping that Frank might have a better memory than him. 

Frank was chewing on some crackers when Matt asked the question. He stared at Matt for a moment before swallowing. "Oh yeah, last night. I can't remember much of it, but I'm sure you know what happened." 

Matt felt his face heat up. "I don't remember a lot of it either, but yeah, I can tell what happened." He took a sip of water first before drinking coffee, and his stomach was grateful for it. 

Frank must've noticed how uncomfortable Matt was starting to get, because he soon answered with, "If it makes you feel any better, you _did_ use a condom, from what I remember."   
  


Oh great, fantastic.   
  


"You're okay with all of it?" Matt asked. It was a laughable and almost embarrassing situation at best. Two men who worked together for so long getting drunk and had drunk sex was a hilarious situation, but it wasn't funny when Matt was a part of it. "I didn't take you for someone who liked one-night stands." 

"Well, that's not a great conversation starter, now is it, Red?" Frank asked with a shit-eating grin that was louder than the rain. "I know you had your fair share, but hey, I didn't exactly plan on this to happen."

"Neither did I," Matt said, picking at his memories of last night. 

Frank had become a vital ally to have whenever there was serious trouble in the city. Throughout those briefings, Matt went from stopping the Punisher, to tolerating him, to genuinely enjoying his presence. In some rare instances, Matt had sensed some mutual regards in attraction, but that was always pushed to the side when it came to stopping criminals.

Last night, they were at Josie's with a few others, having a good time and celebrating a mission well done. It had to be a mission if Frank and a few other vigilantes were there (Foggy would've been continually berating Matt about the Punisher hanging out with them if he were there.) Then the shots came in, more liquor was shared, J Balvin came on, and it all became a blur after that. Matt had gotten so drunk that he must've flirted with Frank, which led to their passionate night. What boggled his mind even more, was the fact that Frank went along with it, but then again, the other man was also drunk.   
  


Still, that should mean something, right?

  
  


"You still with me, or do you need more water?" Frank asked, bringing Matt back to the present. 

Matt shook his head slowly. "Sorry, I was… no, I'm good, thanks." He wanted to pass this off as nothing. Maybe the two had some frustrations and had to let it out once their inhibitions were lowered. It was just sex. It doesn't have to mean anything. However, something was missing, something that encouraged Matt to stay. "What now?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Was that it? Do we just move past this?" Matt asked carefully.

"Do you want to?" Frank asked. "Because since I have to be honest around you, I didn't… I didn't want it to be like this. I was hoping to make a move on you when I'm sober." 

Wait, what?

"Oh…" Matt said, unable to figure out what else to say. How ironic. 

"We can move past this. It’s fine," Frank said with a shrug. Although, Matt sensed there was some hesitation underneath the nonchalance. 

Matt cleared his throat. "I mean, we don't have to. We can still talk about it and figure out what to do with it."

"So there's an _it_ to figure out, huh?" There goes the teasing again. 

"If you would like there to be, then yes," Matt said a bit more confidently. "I think some things have changed between us, and last night kinda escalated it." 

"I don't mind, especially when as I said, I wanted to make a move on you for a while," Frank admitted. "I would love to see where this goes and keep my memory intact." 

Matt couldn't help but laugh at that, but he regretted doing that when his head reminded him of the hangover. He winced slightly from the ache, and Frank passed him a plate of crackers and more water. 

"I think we should relieve our hangovers first before we get into this," Frank suggested, a gentle tone interrupting the rain. It was something Matt didn't expect from Frank, but it made him feel content. 

Matt smiled gratefully, taking the water. "I couldn't agree more." 

They spent the rest of the evening taking it easy, and when Frank was okay to drive Matt home, the rain had stopped.   
  


Foggy and Kirsten were going to have a field day once they asked Matt what happened that night.   
  


Matt had a feeling they were going to ask once they see the hickies that peaked out of his shirt collar.   
  



End file.
